hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 30 (Wonderful)
Wonderful is the thirtieth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN becomes a half robot. *Robot CHARLI's control circuits are confused. *KATHLEEN makes a gingerbread man. *CHARLI pretends to chase a gingerbread man and then she pretends to be a ginger man being chased. *TIM turns his guitar into a friend looking for anybody to hear his song. *CHARLI shows us a bass guitar and a lead one. *KELLIE and Chats talk about skin and sweat. *CHARLI takes care in the sun with sun cream, a hat and a top. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a butterfly (Kellie) that forgets the summer feast and doesn't have any food, her friends (Kathleen the bee, Nathan the fruit bat and Tim the possum) help her to get something to eat. Gallery Nathan S1 E30.png Charli S1 E30 1.png Kathleen S1 E30.png Charli S1 E30 2.png Tim S1 E30.png Charli S1 E30 3.png Kellie S1 E30.png Charli S1 E30 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E30.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Tube on my arm, tube on my leg Straight strong arm, straight strong leg Move around, won't blow my stack Part super hero, part robot front back. Tube on my arm, tube on my leg Straight strong arm, straight strong leg Move around, won't blow my stack Part super hero, part robot front back. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Puzzles and patterns We've got one head, one chin One mouth, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms, two elbows Two hands, two palms Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? We've got one head, one mouth One chin, one nose Two legs, two knees Two arms and elbows Two hands, cooking hands Ten fingers, Hi-5 Isn't it great to be alive? ;Body move #02 Run, run, run, run, run this way Can't catch me 'cause I run away, run away. Run, run, run, run, run Chase, chase, chase, chase, chase Run, run, run, run, run Catch, catch, catch, catch, catch. Run, run, run, run, run Chase, chase, chase, chase, chase Run, run, run, run, run Catch, catch, catch, catch, catch. Run, run, run, run, run this way Can't catch me 'cause I run away, run away. ;Making music Somebody, anybo.... Somebody, anybody Won't you come and hear my song? Somebody, anybody Won't you come and sing along? Somebody, anybody Won't you come and hear my song? Somebody, anybody Won't you come and sing along? Somebody, anybody Somebody, anybody. Everybody, everybody Now come and join our song. Somebody, anybody Won't you come and hear my song? Somebody, anybody Won't you come and sing along? Everybody, everybody Now come and join our song Everybody, everybody Now come and sing along. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Skin, skin, skin It's the thing that I live in Tells me when I'm hot or cold And keeps my insides in. Skin, skin, skin It's the thing that I live in Tells me when I'm hot or cold And keeps my insides in. Skin, skin, skin It's the thing that I live in Tells me when I'm hot or cold And keeps my insides in. Skin, skin, skin It's the thing that I live in Tells me when I'm hot or cold And keeps my insides in. ;Body move #04 Rubbing in the suncream this way and that When you finish rubbing don't forget your hat Time to put your top, I'm all ready for some fun It's all so easy to take care in the sun. Rubbing in the suncream this way and that When you finish rubbing don't forget your hat Time to put your top, I'm all ready for some fun It's all so easy to take care in the sun. Rubbing in the suncream this way and that When you finish rubbing don't forget your hat Time to put your top, I'm all ready for some fun It's all so easy to take care in the sun. ;Sharing stories Gathering the pollen, here I go Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz. I've got my banana, here I go Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum. Having a feast, yes, we are Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about gingerbread Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about gingerbread man Category:Ep about running Category:Ep about chasing Category:Ep about catching Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about recorders Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about skin Category:Ep about sweat Category:Ep about hot & warm Category:Ep about sunscreen Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about possums Category:Ep about bats Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about parties